The Storm At Day and Nights meet
by ColbyDanielle
Summary: Follow these OC chacthers through meeting, quests, love and a gift for a daughter of Nxy. Can the daughter of Zeus NOT fry her best friend. And can a specail child of Apollo control his powers. Inculdes a guide list of the main chacters. OC/OC OC/OC
1. Runaway Home

_**Please Read to the end and Review. Please tell me what you think. If it help send it. I need some lines for my chachters. **_

**_Oh and by the way. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olypians, thougt that'd be ovibous. _**

* * *

I seen fog, darkness, but it wasn't night, no if it was night I would feel at ease, I always felt good at night. Relaxing, my dad told my last night about Greek myths, yes he told me, his nine year old daughter that she was half Greek god. He had been drinking that night to so I figured he was just crazy, he never had anything to do with me, I was just, Here. He slept through the day and was up at night. His name is Dreke Fiser. I was done with him, I couldn't take it, and I'm glad I left, for I found the best place in the world for me.

I was dreaming, it was a full moon the clear night, and I was at peace. But something about this darkness was unnerving, scary even. And I was never fearful of the night. I seen a shimmer and a women stepped out, she was wearing, dark jeans and a gray tee. Weird. "Colby" I stared at the women, she looked kinda like me, she had dark black, curly hair, dark green eyes and fair skin. "..uh" she smirked and walked closer, "My daughter, your father was right about the gods, there real, your real, you must go any where but west. I will guide you" She waved her hands around and handed me something, "This is Nightdancer, a sword that will only respond to you" I took the object and noticed it was a pocket knife with two sides, I flipped the bottom half and a two inch steel knife popped out, I pushed it in and flipped the other end, it popped into a sword, four feet long, and beautiful. A leather grip and three dark diamonds studded into it, but what I noticed was that it didn't weigh much, "goodbye" I looked up to see the women fading away. "wait!" but it was to late, she was gone and I woke up in my bunk, night, great. I was leaving, I took out a note and wrote on a piece of paper.

_Daer dad,_

_I'm laeviug. Bye_

_Lowe, Coldy Jaybe_

My dyslexia didn't allow me to write very long letters. I got my school back pack and dumped out everything expect my note book and a few pencils. A through some clothes in and put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and a jacket. I placed the note on my bed and put on my boots, neon orange baseball cap, and leather belt. running down stairs a made a turn a went to the safe and pulled out a few handfuls of cash and threw it in my bag, a stunk out the door knowing my dad would be awake, doing something, in his room.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I need more deteial. But please help! Oh ya and don't forget the little button I think it's somewere below. (P.S The note is supposed to be messed up)**_


	2. I'm Kidnapped from Subway

**Uh... Ok... See can't even think of anything, I'm SOO not Rick.**

* * *

The night always give me a new feeling, I never knew why. The night was claming. The next day I was hungry so a stopped by a subway to get a sandwich when this kid started walking towards me with their eyes closed and nose in the air. She had long blue jeans on, high tops and hot pink baseball cap. She stopped in front of me. "hum… would you mind" I told her quickly, I'm sorry but I hadn't had anything to eat yet or any sleep. I wasn't going to be little miss sunshine. The girl opened her eyes and looked at me and grabbed my arm, dragging me and my sub away. I was about to yell and scream, when I remembered something. I checked my belt and sure enough there was a steel pocket knife on it. I pulled it out a pointed towards the girl, who now looked about 15 and was limping. "who are you" I asked the girl, she looked at me, "Caylin" "K Lon" I tried saying her name "No Cay Liyn" "Let go of me" I said she let go and asked me the weirdest question, "Why do you have the lost sword?" "What?" she looked terrified, she muttered "Not good, a mortal, with THE lost sword" I pulled out the pocket knife side and pointed it at Caylin, we were behind a dumpster now, my uneaten sandwich still in my hand. "I'm hungry, your talking non sense and I'm tried". Her mouth hung open and took the pleasure of sitting down, pushing my knife back in and eating my cold sub.

"do you know anything about to Greek myths" she asked me randomly after sitting down herself,

"Yes" I said quickly, this shocked her a bit too.

"Have you ever seen anything, umm…. Weird" she asked again,

"Yes," thinking about it, I have seen weird things, "I've seen a horse with a human body, one day, painted with bright colors, A guy with one eye, and the ugliest seal, dog mixed thing EVER!"

She looked at my like I was crazy, then asked me another weird question, "will you open your knife" she was asking for it. I opened Nightdancer's sword end four feet of bronze sprang out.

"I wonder" Caylin reached out and grabbed the sword. I let her take it. Her arm flew down towards the ground, the weight of the sword dragging her down,

"What's wrong"

Caylin laughed "nothing, it's true, the lost sword isn't lost, it's for you."

* * *

**I promise this gets better. Please keep reading, You haven't even met my fav chares yet. A&D**


	3. A goat Attacks me!

**Must I do this every time, Yes ok. My name is Colby, that should tell ya something right there, ;)**

* * *

After that we left off, Caylin told me she was satyr sent out to find Demigods, which I was, but she also told me she had a very bad sense of direction and all she knew was that we were heading north, oh joy. In a few days we were in new jersey,

"I'm glad I stole that money, I like walking, but not enough to walk from Mississippi to New York!" I told Caylin as we made are way to a County fair, she turned like a dime and took of running through the crowd, her limp barely slowing her down. "wait" I took of after her.

She stopped at a fruit stand, I walked off towards a strawberry stand. I saw a guy sitting there his head threw back, snoring. "humph" I muttered as I reached over to wake him, the he jumped up, a sword threw in the air, it left a cut on one of my fingers and he looked shocked,

"Your…. You're a-"

"A demigod, I knew that, what did you do that for!" I screamed the last part at him, he cringed a bit then stood up, He was tall, lean, had light brown hair, and blue eyes. Maybe 13.

"Caylin" I called over to the fruit stand, in moments she was standing beside me, talking to mean dude.

"Treston!, you cut her, why" I thought Caylin was about to faint. My ADHD wondered and I was thinking that maybe she was part fainting goat.

"Clam down Caylin, She's fine" he tried soothing her

"Tristan's right-"

"TresTON"

"whatever, he's right, I'm fine" I showed her the tiny cut on my finger that has stopped bleeding. Treston was glaring at me. Haha.

"ok" she said, "lets get to camp" And by the end of the day I was sitting in the big house Chiron, in horse form was sitting (or standing) there looking at me, "I'm not sure who she belongs to" I felt like saying, I don't belong to any one!, but I keep my mouth shut like the good girl I am, ok trying to be. "We will talk more tomorrow, Treston, please take her to the Hermes cabin,

Treston sighed and walked my over the Hermes cabin, after wards he left. I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked over to the last cabin a expected, the Zeus cabin.

* * *

**k so you got to meet Treston, he's so nice huh? Yay, **

**Me:"I think he needs a hug"**

**Treston: "Hug me and I will fry you."**

**Oh and down there is my old friend, he wants you to click him**


	4. That's why I can see at night

**Ok... Colby finnaly gets claimed, sorry if I rush the series, but I can't think of good serpreteing points, i need a beta reader**

* * *

The next day at breakfast I sat with the small Hermes table, They explained the fire offering and a picked a hand full of fresh grapes, and a piece of wheat bread. I threw in some fat grapes and muttered. "Who ever my mom is, please tell me" It got quiet and about 15 pairs of eyes were on me. I looked up, and above me was a flouting symbol of Nyx, When you have ADHD a something flouting over your head can really distracted you, so when I turned back towards the table, after my mark had faded and Chiron was standing behind me, of course I was scared for moment.

"it is official, Colby is a daughter of Nyx, goddess of night" He finished and pointed my too a table with a boy about 12 was sitting. He looked happy, but didn't say anything. I had one word for this moment. Awkward.

"Hey" I said when I sat down.

"Guess this means you're my new sister" He replied

"Yep" that was the end of our conversation.

After breakfast I went to the Hermes cabin and got my bag and moved it to my new cabin, I walked to the sword fighting area. Just my luck, which is good, when I got there their was Destiny, Treston, and the Apollo kid.

Destiny was spearing with Apollo dude, Her Light brown hair flopping around like Chiron's tail. He dodged out of her way, I swear a smirk was plastered to his face. He stabbed at her and she swatted his sword down like a fly with her sword.

"Take that!" Destiny shouted as she pushed her sword to his the hollow of his neck.

He looked over at me, and started walking towards me, he reached out his hand, "I'm Arron Eli Andrews"

"Colby Jayde" I replied as I shook his hand I walked over too Destiny, "You and Treston are nothing alike, why" I asked bluntly

"Different way we were raised, different parents."

"Oh" with that I walked over to Treston and sat down beside him, he fiddling with a brass looking ring, with a eagle on it.

"What's that" I said looking over his shoulder,

"Timekeeper"

"Oh, ok that clears everything up" I said

He looked up at me, a sad glare, "You don't have to be so snappish about it"

I Looked up and spoke clearly, "You don't have to be so rude" I seen look of shock on his face then it disappeared quickly, He stood up and made a motion like he was about to throw the ring then it turned into a long spear with talons on the end, he looked at the end and yellow sparks flew out of it.

"cool, But mines weightless and a pocket knife" I said getting up and opening Nightdancer's sword. He gaped at the sword, until I closed it.

"Well bye, Treston" I said as a got up and walked to the lake.

**K so Treston is one, sad little kid, 13, and never smiles, :(. don't worry, he and Colby become friends.**

**Oh... and did ya know, there's this little thing, and if ya click it it lets ya tell me what you thought of this chapter, where do I find the awesome little button, well look down. **


	5. 4 years later by the Lake

…{4 years later}

It was about ten o'clock and I was sitting peacefully by the pair when to familiar shapes burst out, "Andrews, I will throw you to a hellhound if you don't GIVE. IT. BACK.

"Na uh" 14 year old Arron said running to the lake, he seen me sitting in the shadows, "Hide this" he said then picked up a rock and took off running right before Destiny popped out of the bushes. Chasing the Blonde haired boy to the end of the lake, he put his hand over the lake and dropped the rock, which Destiny must of thought was the necklace that I was holding in my hand.

Destiny ran to the end and looked over the water, Arron did the stupidest thing I've ever seen him do, he pushed an all ready mad Destiny into the cold lake, she threw her hands quickly in the air and grabbed Eli's arm, pulling him in on top of her.

"Those two are more trouble then hydria." I turned around and seen Treston, he sat down beside me, he wasn't like a friend, no he was an older brother to me, more then he was for Destiny, or more then Eric was for me. Fine by me.

"She's your sister" he looked at the two yelling in the water. Arron pointed to me ,and I held up the necklace and Destiny had blue sparks on her fingers all ready. She turned back to Arron.

"Fine," he mumbled as he got ready to get up and rescue Arron from his little sister. Until Arron dug his on grave by sinking into the water, when Destiny looked down, Arron popped back up and kissed her on the cheek. And swam out of the water and ran into the woods. Leaving a shocked Destiny in his place.

Treston sighed, got up and left, he wasn't one to deal with drama. I ran to Destiny and pulled her on to the pier.

"Why he do that!" she asked while taking her necklace from my hand and putting it around her neck. I looked at it closer at the necklace, it had a ring around it I remembered Arron getting last year when he went through a year with out monsters, he always had it on for good luck.

"Um…" I said picking up the ring on the chain and twirling it.

"Arron gave it to me, in case we ever came across something… dangerous"

I looked her in the eyes, "We're half bloods, we walk out of camp, we will most likely get eaten, why did he gave you the ring?" I ask, grinning now.

"I told you, luck" she got up and left. She stopped and looked at me "I'm dueling him tomorrow, by there at 6:00 A.M." …

I woke up about 5:00 the next morning, to a banging on my door, Destiny was standing outside my door with a serious expression on her face. I frowned and got up, I changed into my orange camp tee shirt and blue jeans, slipped on my boots, hat, and belt. I followed her to the Apollo cabin, their were still asleep, but Destiny just walked into the cabin and into Arron's room. She woke him up, he sat up rubbing his light blue eyes

"What he-" He looked up confused and blushed lightly, then sat up, the covers fell off his ripped chest and into his lap.

Destiny looked in his eyes, "come on, you remember our little spar today" He groaned "Destiny, it's 5:00 in the morning!"


	6. The little Spar

**Ok, so Destiny is fighting Arron, Blah Blah Blah.**

**Arron: Why me?**

**Colby: Because you kissed her.**

**Arron: So?.. Should I just stood there and get killed?**

**Colby: *thinks about it* Maybe, your death is by her anyway...**

* * *

I woke up about 5:00 the next morning, to a banging on my door, Destiny was standing outside my door with a serious expression on her face. I frowned and got up, I changed into my orange camp tee shirt and blue jeans, slipped on my boots, hat, and belt. I followed her to the Apollo cabin, their were still asleep, but Destiny just walked into the cabin and into Arron's room. She woke him up, he sat up rubbing his light blue eyes

"What he-" He looked up confused and blushed lightly, then sat up, the covers fell off his ripped chest and into his lap.

Destiny looked in his eyes, "come on, you remember our little spar today" He groaned "Destiny, it's 5:00 in the morning!"

"So?" she replied digging through his clothes throwing him a tee shirt.

He got up and put on the tee shirt that Destiny gave him. She ran her arm through his and dragged him out of the cabin. Their so going to end up together if she doesn't kill him first. And when you a demigod you really got to worried about killing. I thought.

…

I sat in the empty stands waiting to watch Destiny and Arron start. They started, Arron was a skilled knife fighter, better then anyone in camp, but not the best archer, even if he was a Apollo camper. He made stabbing motions and Destiny blocked them easily. She rolled pasted him and cut the side of his leg, he wasn't fazed by the pain, and kept pushing her against the wall, he made a quick swiping motion and she dropped her knife. He pointed his knife to the hollow of her neck and wiped a bead of sweet from his brow. "Now can I go back to sleep?" he still looked a hot mess. He had some kaki shorts and a blue tee shirt, his hair messed up and a few cuts on him that had all ready begun to heal.

"Um… No," She walked up the stands grabbed me by the arm and Eli by the other arm and dragged us to the pond, getting there we sat down and dipped our toes in the water, Arron laid down and fell asleep between me and Destiny. "How long you think he'll stay out?" I said, getting up and walking over the edge of the woods a little bit away.

"Awhile," Destiny said laying down beside him closing her eyes.

I took a small piece of shadow, turned it solid, it was about the size of a grape, I molded it into a flat disk and made it move a bit, then idea time. "I wonder." I made my shadow disk fly towards me quickly and took out my pocket knife, Nightdancer, and flipped it, it turned into a four foot long, thin sword, weighing less then a pound, but only to me, and swung, the disk spilt in half a vanished. I put my fingers on the dark diamonds and the sword turned into a pocket knife. "Awesome" I muttered to myself. Then a walked back beside Arron a fell asleep.

* * *

**Back at the lake, BTW Arron sleeps like crazy **


End file.
